PS I Still Love You
by mytears4ursmile
Summary: Edward proposes to Bella. Not ready for marriage, Bella flees. Will Edward still want her when Bella calls almost a year later? Songfic based on Austin by Blake Shelton. Please review!


**Hi everyone! Here's another one shot. I heard this song on the way home from school this morning and fell in love with it. It's called Austin by Blake Shelton. Listen to it! This is not one of my better stories, but I really just wanted to write something for this song. =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_She left without leavin' a number  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
'Cause she talked about it all the time_

It was their four-year anniversary, so Edward took his girlfriend, Bella, to _La Bella Italia_, the restaurant of their first date. It was a delicious and romantic dinner.

Throughout dinner, Edward's nerves grew and grew. He was going to ask Bella to marry him. From the first day in chem lab in their second year of college, when Bella ran into his lab table, Edward knew Bella was the one for him. He loved the way she teased him about coming from a little nothing town, where everybody knew everybody. She loved the way he called her Austin, her hometown. Both out of school and having real jobs, Edward felt it was the best time to propose.

After dinner, they went for a walk in the park. They talked and laughed and enjoyed spending time together. The stars outside were beautiful. Edward felt it the perfect time to pop the question. He stopped walking and pulled Bella into an embrace and kissed her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," she said, smiling and kissing him.

"Bella, I have loved you since that first day in chem lab, when you ran into my lab table trying to maneuver away from Mike Newton. We have been through so much in the past three years. I know you had a hard time in the beginning living so far away from home. I may not be Austin, but I hope you feel I'm home to you. You are home to me. I love you so much," Edward went down on one knee. "Bella, will you marry me? You are my one and only and I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Um, wow, Edward. I-I don't know. You know how I feel about marriage. I mean, it didn't really work out for my parents. I-I don't know what to say. I think I need time to think," Bella said.

Bella walked away fast, tears streaming down her face. Edward tried to follow her, but she grabbed a taxi before he could catch up. Edward called and called Bella's cell phone. There was no answer. He knew he had to give her time.

Bella was never big on the thought of marriage. Her parent's went through a messy divorce when she was eight, leaving her to be shipped between two homes every other week.

Edward went to the bar in order to clear his brain, before he came home. He was truly heartbroken. On one side, he knew Bella would be hesitant because of her past, but the other side, he figured she would be ecstatic. It was already after one a.m. so he hoped Bella would be back at the apartment by the time he got there. The apartment was empty when he got home. _Bella must be at Alice's house, h_e thought, hoping that she really was at her best friend's house.

Edward changed, and climbed into bed. He hoped that Bella would be back tomorrow and they could work out the problem. He turned the light off and turned onto his side, grabbing Bella's pillow. He needed to smell her scent. It was comforting. When he grabbed the pillow, he felt a piece of paper. Curious, Edward turned on the bedside light. The paper was folded with his name on the front, written in Bella's handwriting. He opened up the paper and began reading.

_**Edward,**_

_**I just need to clear my mind. I'm sorry.**_

_**-Bella**_

_**P.S. I still love you**_

Edward was still upset but decided to wait until morning to do anything. He didn't sleep well. He was constantly tossing and turning. The next morning, Edward tried calling Bella again. It's not that he wouldn't give her time, he just needed to hear her voice and know she was okay. When he called her cell phone, it said the line was no longer in service.

Edward then called Alice. She would know where Bella is and would tell him if Bella was okay. Alice hadn't talked to Bella in several days. After phone calls to all of Edward and Bella's friends, there was still no sign of her. _She always talks about her family in Austin. Maybe that is where she went. _

Edward decided he would give her time. He didn't want to pressure her and didn't know how much time it would be, but he would wait as long as it took for her to come back.

He continued on with his life, going out with his friends and working. He was always thinking about Bella.

Bella did indeed go to Austin. The talk of marriage scared her, and she had to get away. She loved Edward too much. She didn't want marriage to ruin that relationship, like it did to her parents. Bella found a job in Austin. She was living in an apartment not far from her mother, trying to sort out her problems. Her mother pushed her to called Edward. She said that Bella and Edward were meant to be together and it would work out. Her mother said that she and Bella's father were never meant for each other. They were young and stupid. They had the gift of their daughter, but her parents not soul mates like Bella and Edward.

Almost a year went by before Bella finally found the confidence to call Edward.

_He's not going to want to talk to me. He probably hates me and won't want me back. _

After the third ring, the answering machine began talking. It was the first time Bella heard Edward's voice in almost a year. Her eyes began to get watery. The message said:

_If you're callin' 'bout the __car__, I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not  
buyin'  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,  
You know what to do  
And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you_

__Bella dropped the phone on the counter. She couldn't believe Edward still loved here. Why would he still be waiting. She left him. He must really love her.

She tried calling again three days later. She wasn't sure what she was going to say when he picked up. Yes he loved her, and she still loved him, but how would their relationship last now?

The phone rang three times, and again the answering machine picked up. This time his answering machine said:_  
_

_If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon  
And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you_

Bella wasn't sure what to say this time, so she left her number and that was it.

Edward said he would be back Sunday afternoon, so Sunday evening Bella waited by the phone.

When Edward heard the message Bella left with her phone number, he knew he needed to call her back. Sunday evening he dialed the number and waited. The phone rang and rang and finally, this is what he heard:

_If you're callin' 'bout my heart  
It's still yours  
I should've listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong  
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to  
Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you_

"Edward? I still love you and I miss you so much. I was wrong to run from what my heart was telling me," Bella cried, hugging the phone to her ear.

"Baby, it's fine. I'm just so glad to hear your voice. I still love you too. I never stopped loving you. Please come home?" Edward said.

"I'm booking the next flight back. I need to be back in your arms," Bella said, opening her laptop and logging on to the airline website.

"I love you baby. I won't bring up marriage ever again, unless you want me to. I'm fine with what ever we have, as long as we're together," Edward said truthfully.

"Edward, I do. Please, marry me. I realized maybe there is such a thing as having a marriage that lasts. My parent's were never meant to work out, but we were. I love you and I'll see you soon," Bella smiled to herself.

"Anything you want, love. I'll see you soon," Edward replied.

Edward and Bella married three months later. They didn't want to wait very long to start their lives together. Every day, their relationship grows. Each day, both Bella and Edward leave each other notes. Each ending with, P.S. I still love you.


End file.
